Lyra
Backstory The Herald of Anderas Village, bonded to the Glacial Lumminai Guntai, and Lumi’s younger sister. She has always looked up to her sister and done her best to always act in ways she thought Lumi would be proud of, teaching Guntai not to harm others whenever possible and always being kind to others. When she learns of Lumi’s apparent betrayal of the Herald code, she begins to struggle with loyalty to her sister against her Herald training, her pedestaled vision of Lumi, and her deeply buried feelings of having always lived in Lumi’s shadow. Soon after the invasion and siege of Yurai, she is told that Lumi hadn’t survived and is devastated because of this but also somewhat relieved. However, months later when Lumi shows up in Anderas, she realizes the truth. Based on the Herald Code, she is forced to put aside her feelings for Lumi and task the party with a dire mission to recapture a place known as “Valkier’s Pass”, which at the time is in possession of an unknown hostile cult. With this task, Lumi can be forgiven for abandoning her Herald post. With forgiveness, Lyra can rejoin her sister to show how much of a good Herald she has become along with her “Big Lunkhead” Lumminai spirit. Personal Information Age: 15 Personality: Gentle and Honest Class: '''Lumminai Grand Herald (DPS Type) '''Weapons: '''Bow, Daggers '''Armour Class: Herald Armour, Stealth Armour Role: '''Ranged DPS '''Lumminai: '''Guntai (Glacial), Pokiqantis (Flora) '''Elemental Affinities: Strong against Gaia and Fae Weak against Pyro and Shefilya Primary Abilities: Forbidden Glaciers: A very powerful multi-target attack that can hit either enemies or allies. Use with caution. Clunky Cannon: Lyra uses Guntai to launch a large ball of Ice at an enemy to inflict damage and cause them to Stagger. Devour Roots: Various types of vines grasp the enemy and slowly sap life from them each turn for a few turns. Recovers HP to the caster based on the drained amount. Party Importance: Lyra has very keen eyesight resulting in the ability to negate any potential surprise attack the party may encounter. She can also dish out a variety of powerful attacks. Be careful of her lower HP though when replacing other party members. She can also uncover frozen regions that may be hidden throughout caverns. Story Importance Lyra is Lumi's younger sister who was torn from her side when Lumi had to leave for Yurai's Heraldship. Ever since, she trained her own wit and skills with the bow until she couldn't improve any further. With her clunky and large Lumminai, she is tasked with protecting Anderas Village from enemy invasions. Being in the cold has helped her in many ways. With her knowledge of frozen regions, and where they can be broken, she can aid in the removal of any glacial barriers that may block the player's path throughout their journey. This is required to progress through Valkier's Pass where she will travel with the party to help liberate from a hostile cult. Afterwards she joins the party and assists in negating surprise attacks as well as helping to bring down powerful foes quickly. She can become a romance partner with Leon is the highest relationship rank is met. See more Character Data! Category:Herald Category:Main Character Category:Warrior